I'm so sorry
by shipping since fetus
Summary: This takes place after 'absolute power'. Kevin is takeing care off gwen and he has a nightmare


A green and black 1977 Chevy charger comes speeding down the road, the teen inside reeling with emotion. The radio starts playing "What I've done" by Lincoln Park. With every verse Kevin's mind is filled with a different flashback. _In this farewell there's no blood there's no alibi_ "Kevin please I just need to talk to you" Gwen says as she looks upon Kevin's mutated form in the abandoned arcade. _I've drawn regret from the truth of 1000 lies_ "Go away! Can't you see I've been trying to stay away from you?" Kevin growls as he hides his face. _So let mercy come and wash away what I have done_ "Why?!" Gwen asks as she steps closer to him and he scoots further back. Kevin shudders. He arrives at Gwen's house and climbs up the tree to the roof. Gwen hears a knocking on her window as she looks up from one of charmcasters spell eyoks. "Kevin" she murmurs to herself as she walks over to the window and opens it. Once he's in her room she immediately embraces him tightly and whispers "I missed you". Kevin hesitantly wraps his arms around her waist. Careful to avoid the burn marks he caused. " I missed you too" he whispers in her ear. As he pulls her closer he accidentally pushes on one of the fresh bruises that he caused just the night before. He loosens his grip as his body tenses. Gwen looks up at him, seeing a ping of guilt in his eyes. "Do...Do they still hurt? " he asks avoiding her eyes. Gwen already knew what he meant. "Just... A little. It's nothing to worry about..." She says looking at the bandage on her arm. As Kevin avoids eye contact, he remembers her screams of pain as he attempted to drain her. He cringes. "Kevin please look at me" Gwen says as she places her hand on his cheek. He shudders as he places his hand on hers. As she turns his head towards her he closes his eyes desperately trying to avoid her gaze. "Open your eyes... Please" as she places her other hand on his cheek. Kevin opens his eyes and looks into those emerald orbs he loves so much. "I'm so sorry" whispered Kevin, barely audible. But of course Gwen could hear him. Gwen pulls Kevin over to her bed and lays him down. "You need to rest. After that then we'll talk" Kevin reluctantly follows her to her bed. Dreading the thought of sleep. Kevin slowly falls asleep. As the minutes go by in silence the only noise is Gwen's gentle slow breathing. As Kevin's eyelids heavy, desperately fighting sleep he gives up. Too tired to put up a fight. He drifts into a deep dark nightmare. As Kevin opens his eyes he sees the broken and busted arcade games scattered about the floor of the arcade. As he looks down at his hands he meets with the arms of swamp fire and diamond head. "Oh no. Not this. This can't be real" he thinks frantically as he moves towards an in tact arcade game. He looks into the screen and sees his mutated reflection. "THIS CANT BE REAL" he screams in his head, his mouth not saying what he wants to say. Just then he hears a very familiar voice. "Kevin" it says. He turns around to see a battered and bruised Gwen limping towards him. "Gwen" Kevin thinks "did I do that!?" As she gets closer she groans "Kevin... Help... Me" Kevin, uncontrollably growls and swings his arm towards her. He expects her to duck from his swing but this time she didn't. She's sent flying across the room and lands hard on top of broken arcade games. "NOOOO!" He screamed on the inside but on the outside he was laughing menacingly. As Gwen struggled to stand up she whimpers "Kevin... P-p-please" lens throws her against a wall by her neck. As Gwen falls to the floor her body slowly becomes encircled by a steadily growing pool of her own blood. As Kevin regains control of his body he uses all the strength he has to force himself to change back. "Gwen?" Kevin whimpers as he crawls over to Gwen's body. She's not moving, not breathing. As Kevin's hand makes contact with her limp body everything fades away and he is left in darkness Kevin starts awake arms straight out in front of him. He screams Gwen's name. Immediately Gwen reaches up and embraces him. As he clings desperately to her he sobs violently. 


End file.
